A structure exists that includes a housing in which a supporting structure is disposed, serving as a device to hold a storage medium such as a hard disk, with the supporting structure coupled to the housing in a state in which vibrations are attenuated by a vibration damping device.
Moreover, there is a vibration suppression device provided with a function that changes the frequency range where the vibration suppression effects are markedly exhibited by making the mass of a vibration member that moves (vibrates) in the interior space of the housing modifiable.